


Presidential

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: When your uncle Tony Stark becomes president of the United States he needs a first lady. A job that falls to you, his oldest, single niece.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t that you didn’t think your Uncle Tony wouldn’t do a good job. He would. He’d do a great job. It was just that you were really happy with your life and how things were going. Your job was great, you were seeing a great guy named Peter and you knew if he won you’d have to move in with him. You knew that you’d have a million new responsibilities, that things with work would have to end and so would your budding relationship with Peter. You wouldn’t get to continue to live your life the way you wanted, hell you couldn’t do that now. Ever since the announcement that you’d be the one to take on the job reporters had been staking out your home, gym, office and even toe best friend’s houses. Honestly it was maddening.   
Most of the people in your life hadn’t known about your connection to Governor Stark until the announcement. Only your two best friends Natasha and Wanda had known. Then again what Natasha knew so did her husband Clint but he’d never said a word. People had been pissed, some claiming you didn’t trust them but the you’d just wanted to keep the insanity and literal politics away from your life.   
You’d nearly dropped the phone when he’d asked.   
“It’s tradition.” He’d said and you’d promptly asked why your older sister Maria couldn’t do it. Apparently the niece had to be unmarried.   
You knew it was over the second he won Florida. There’d only been a couple of states his team hadn’t been sure about and the roar that went through the crowd had been deafening. And it wasn’t like you weren’t proud of him, he’d worked hard. Campaigned hard. He would do a great job, President Tony Stark and serving as his First Lady? His oldest, unmarried niece.   
You.


	2. Chapter 2

They came and got you from work. Four hulking men in black suits, guns at their hips and ear pieces in.   
Your class freaked the fuck out.   
The kids started screaming the second they saw the gun. You glare at the blonde one that it belongs to and he pulls his coat down in an attempt to hide the weapon.   
“Damnit Thor.” The second blonde man says, his hair is much shorter than his companion. The brunette with brown hair tied neatly back into a ‘man bun’ groans covering his face with a hand.   
“It’s okay! Guys! Boys and girls! Calm down!” You yell over the screaming before deciding that this problem can only be handled one way. “Out.” You snap turning on the four men. “Get. Out.” You shove them into the hallway and snap the door shut. You kick the doorstop into the crack of the door so that none of the men can get into the room and shoot a glare through the window. Turning back to your class your surprised to find stunned silence. You glance out the window again and see the brunette and the blonde who wasn’t named Thor are arguing. The African American with a gap toothed smile is biting back a grin. When he notices you looking at them he shoots you a wink.   
“Ms. Hill? Who were those guys?”  
“They work for my Uncle. Don’t worry they won’t hurt you.”  
“Why did they have guns?”  
“I’m pretty sure they were fake.” You lie to the 23 third graders in front of you. Luckily relief seems to wash through the class, it seems they’ve bought your story.   
You ignore the men and finish the last two hours of school. You’re not surprised that they’re still waiting for you outside your classroom door. You lead your class to the doors then high five them all goodbye, getting a few hugs in the process. It’s not until you’re sure that the hallway is clear of students that you turn on the four men.   
“What the hell were you thinking?” You snap hands on your hips. The four men rightfully, look ashamed of themselves.   
“We are so sorry.” The blonde says.


	3. Chapter 3

“That’s all you have to say for yourselves. You’re so sorry? You brought guns into a school!”   
“It’s our job to protect you.” He says, his chest puffing up in irritation. “We’re your security detail.”  
“Yea I got that. You are?”  
“Steve Rogers. This is James Barnes,” He gestures to the brunette, “Thor Odinson.” The blonde man nods, “And this is Sam Wilson.” The one who winked at you smiles again.   
“Why do I have four guys? I’m one person isn’t that a bit of overkill?”  
“No. One to drive, one to ride shotgun, and two to flank you.” James explains, “And call me Bucky. Cap knows I hate being called James.”  
“Alright, Bucky, what are you expecting to happen at school?”  
“Nothing. But that doesn’t mean something won’t happen.”  
“So one of you is going to be here everyday?” You ask, only slightly horrified.   
“No, we’ll all be here.” Steve tells you, a hand gentle on your back as he guides you back toward your classroom. You allow him to guide you in, Bucky following on your heels with both Sam and Thor staying outside the door.   
“Everyday?”   
“Until Inauguration Day.”  
“Why only until then?”  
“That’s probably a conversation to have with your uncle, President Elect Stark.” Steve says and you get the impression he knows something you don’t. You’re just about to ask when the door pops open and a very frazzled Principal Martin walks into the room.   
“Miss Hill who in the world are these men?” She demands bustling toward you. Steve places himself between you and her, just an arm really but it’s enough.  
“Principal Martin, this is my Secret Service detail. Rogers, Barnes, Wilson and Odinson.”  
“Secret Service?”   
“Yes ma'am. My Uncle is President Elect Tony Stark, I’ll be serving in the role of First Lady during his term.” She stares at you before her mouth thins into a line, she looks furious and you don’t know why.   
“You little liar. I want these men, with their weapons out of my building now!” She shrieks.   
“Woah!” Bucky cries coming in front of you as well. “She’s not lying to you.” He and Steve both pull their credentials off of their waists. She turns and looks at the two men behind her who have done the same.   
“This really is the last straw. First I get angry phone calls from parents about men with guns in your classroom. Then I come in and you’re surrounded by men with guns who claim to be secret service. No, I took a risk hiring someone so young for such a prestigious school.” She snaps, “Miss Hill you’re fired.”


	4. Chapter 4

You hold it together, just barely, until you get out of the building and into one of the black SUV’s waiting out front. Once you’re out of sight, in the car with Bucky and Thor you burst into tears.   
Neither of the men seem to know what to do. You sit in the back of the truck and let the tears spill from your eyes. She fired you. FIRED! You’ve never been fired from anything in your whole life. You don’t know what you’re supposed to do now. You take a few deep breaths before wiping your eyes and squaring your shoulders. You have to stay calm, need to relax before you’ve got to deal with your uncle.   
“You okay?” Thor asks, his voice is deep and rich.   
“I’m going to have to be.” You tell him, voice thick with unshed tears.   
“I’m so sorry.” Bucky says from the driver’s seat. “Bring it up to President Elect Stark. Maybe he can do something.”  
“I hate asking him for favors.”   
“Well he’s asking a pretty big one from you.” Bucky quips and you realize he’s right.   
“You know what, I was going to have to quit my job anyway. I think I’ll save that favor for something a bit bigger.” You run your fingers through your hair and flop back against the seat. Fired, you scowl out the window and earn a chuckle from Thor.   
“Remind me to stay on your good side.” He teases and you shoot him a mock glare before breaking out into a smile. He’s one of those guys you just can’t seem to stay mad at.   
“Where are we going?” You ask, it only dawns on you now that you’ve calmed down that you hadn’t asked before.   
“President Elect Stark’s house.”  
“You can call him Tony you know.”  
“Actually we’re not supposed to.” Bucky says, his eyes meeting yours briefly in the rear view mirror.   
“I’m not going to tell anyone. Besides, I’ll probably end up calling him much worse before these next four years are up.” Both men laugh as the car turns up your uncle’s street. They quickly grow silent when the see the number of news vans parked outside his house, they’re practically pressed to the fence in their effort to get a photo of the new President.   
“If anything is to happen you are not to stop. You’re going directly from this car to the house. Do you understand?” Bucky asks.   
“Yes.”  
“Ms. Marvel is ready to go.” Thor says into a sleeve.   
“Who the hell picked that name for me?”  
“No clue. Let’s go.” Bucky says, all business, before shoving his door open. People are screaming your name from the other side of the fence. It’s more than a little bizarre, you’ve only been to two events with your uncle. One of them being a private party on election night. The four men surround you quickly and efficiently and you’re safely inside Tony’s house in no time. The door clicks shut behind you and the tension leaves the room. You head into the living room for the bar and are greeted by none other than Tony Stark himself holding a glass of wine in his hand. He reaches the glass of wine out to you with a broad smile.   
“There she is! The First Lady!”


	5. Chapter 5

You can’t help but glare at your uncle for a second.   
“Uncle Tony.”  
“I’d prefer Uncle President.”  
“Don’t hold your breath.”   
“What’s got you so crabby?”  
“Let’s see Tony. You sent four armed giants to my class today. Scared the complete shit out of my kids. Got me fired. And didn’t even tell me I was being summoned!”  
“Four armed giants.” He chuckles then processes the rest of what you’ve said, “Wait, you got fired?”  
“Yep.”  
“For what?”  
“Hmm, maybe for having four men with guns come bursting into my classroom.”  
“Captain I thought you said you’d be stealthy.” Tony turns on Steve, with a glare.   
“We were sir. No press followed us the police weren’t notified and no threats were made or reported.”  
“Yet you still got my niece fired.”  
“No Tony.” You interrupt, this isn’t Steve and his team’s fault. “They were just doing their jobs.”  
“Wait so you blame me for this?”   
“No. Yes. I don’t fucking know! I don’t know! Why am I here?”  
“You have to take a crash course on being First Lady. Every First Lady has done it, I have to take one on etiquette too so don’t get all hot and bothered about it being a feminist issue.”  
“When do I start?” You sigh, it will be good to know which fork to use for which meal and how to address foreign dignitaries.   
“In an hour. We also have to go over your staff and what you plan on your topic to be. You know how Mrs. Fury had the eating healthy platform.”  
“Are we doing that all today?”  
“Most of it yea.” You sigh softly and nod.  
“Alright let’s get this done.”   
It really isn’t that bad. At the end of the day you’ve hired a public relations woman, Virginia “Pepper” Potts, Jessica Drew was your manager and Peter Quill as your secretary. The three are quite the trio but you’re excited to get to know them and work with them. You and Tony drive the manners instructor absolutely bonkers. He gets visibly more and more irritated with the two of you as you crack jokes.   
“Could you two please focus for five minutes?” He snaps and you and Tony exchange a look before bursting into laughter. He folds his arms over his chest and when you meet Steve’s blue eyes his face is expressionless but his eyes give him away.   
“Sorry Mr. Parker.” You tell him before throwing Steve a wink. You see him and Bucky both bite back grins. It’s nearly midnight before you’re done with everything.   
“Alright Tony, I’m heading out. What time do you want me back here?”  
“We don’t have much to do, I’d like to go over some plans with you about Inauguration Day but other than that you’re free until the new year.”  
“So noon?”  
“Perfect.” You grab your bag and are followed out of the room by Steve and Bucky. The only two of your detail still here. Steve sent Thor and Sam home hours ago, someone had to be ready for the morning. “I need to go get my car. It’s still at the school.”  
“Tomorrow okay?” Bucky says with a yawn, “It’ll be safer.”  
“Oh. Okay.” Steve drives, you give him your address and the three of you ride in silence. The two men walk you to your front door and you stand there awkwardly for a second after unlocking the door. “So, I’m home.” You say awkwardly, “You guys can go.”  
“Go? You’re in an unsecured location. We’re not going anywhere.” Steve informs you ushering you into your little two bedroom.   
“Excuse me?”  
“24 hour protection. You might as well get used to us.”   
“Oh my god.” You’re never going to be alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

You’re crazy busy for the next few weeks. You wouldn’t have been able to teach, with the social engagements that you’ve got, planning for Inauguration Day.   
Inauguration Day comes quickly, and it’s jammed full of things to do. You’re up at six, hair done first, nails and make up next then you got dressed. You’d decided to go with black wool tights, black heeled ankle boots, a cream sweater and a maroon skirt that fell to your mid-thigh. You cover that with a black peacoat, and a cream hat sits on your head. You’re twisting your scarf in your hands anxiously waiting to go outside. Steve takes your scarf gently from your hands and loops it over your head.   
“Relax.”  
“I’m trying.” You whisper, “I think I’m going to vomit.”  
“Deep breaths.” He tells you, “In through your nose, out through your mouth.” You close your eyes and focus on breathing, slow and steady.   
“Two minutes.” Bucky says from down the hall. He moves like a cat, something you’d found out one night when you’d gone to the kitchen for water and had dropped the glass when you turned and found him in the doorway. The glass had shattered causing Steve to come bolting into the room, he’d been wearing shoes and after only mild protests had scooped you up and carried you out of the kitchen. Bucky’d cleaned up the mess before you got back with the vacuum.   
Thor and Sam join the three of you by the door, Tony and his team of Phil, Scott, Bruce and Pietro follow not long after with the Vice President. Vice President James Rhodes can’t seem to stop talking, his nervous energy pours out of his mouth.   
“You ready kid?” Your Uncle Tony asks and you take another deep breath then nod. He offers you his left arm and you loop your right through it. Sam flanks you to your left. Thor is in front of you and Steve is directly to your left. Bucky’s trailing further behind, to keep an eye on the whole team. A position you’ve noticed that Steve trusts to only himself or Bucky, you’d have to ask why that was later. The group of you make it up to the podium and chairs amidst the cheers from the crowd, music and flashes from cameras. Your whole family is here, Maria and her husband. Your parents and your grandparents are all beaming from the chairs behind the podium. It’s a relief to know that they’re here, that you’ve got some friendly faces in the crowd. The wind nips at your exposed skin, the sun is warm but that wind is just brutal. Your security team goes to sit in their respective spots when Sam says something to Steve who nods then comes and sits down next to you. His body heat welcome in the cold, you’re leaned into your uncle until he stands to take his vow, hand on the family Bible. Both of your grandparents holding it, your grandma is openly crying. Once Tony stands you find yourself leaning to the closest source of warmth.   
Steve.   
It’d happened naturally, you hadn’t even noticed you were doing it until he’d turned his head and whispered, “You okay?”  
“Yea. Just freezing. These wool tights were supposed to be warmer than this.”  
“Not much is gonna stop that wind, doll.”   
“You’re doing a pretty good job.” You tease and he grins down at you. Your uncle finishes his speech and you applaud with everyone else in the crowd then it’s Rhodes’ turn. His wife holds the Bible for him, when his speech starts you feel your phone buzz. Slipping it out of your pocket you see an unknown number has texted you. Opening the message you see a picture of yourself leaning in toward Steve, written below that the message says ‘I see you.’ In all capitol letters.


	7. Chapter 7

You chuckle softly pulling Steve’s attention.   
“Wilson check for stalkers.” He says into his sleeve before leaning into you, “Who is that?”  
“It’s Natasha. She’s a tech genius, does this all the time. Usually when we’re meeting up at a bar.”  
“That’s gotta stop.”  
“Yea, good luck.” You scoff while scanning the area the picture was taken from. You see Nat, Wanda and Clint and wave at them being as subtle as possible, a grin lighting up your face. You’ve hardly had time to breathe let alone see your friends lately. “If you wanna talk to them feel free. We’re going out tomorrow night.”  
“That’s really not a good idea.”  
“We’ll talk about it later.” You tell him standing up next to your uncle. You slip your arm through his again, smile and wave at the cheering crowd, blow a kiss at Nat, Clint and Wanda then head off of the stage.   
The ball is okay, you were allowed to invite some people so you finally get to spend some quality time with your friends.   
“Holy. Shit. You look gorgeous First Lady Hill.” Nat says eyeing the navy blue gown you were wearing.   
“Not so bad yourself red.” You tease. She’d opted for a deep red dress that totally complimented her red hair. Clint is in a full tux and Wanda looks stunning in her dark purple dress, her date was her neighbor Loki. They made a sweet couple and although he was more than a little standoffish he clearly adored her so you chalk up his attitude to nerves. “God I’m so glad you guys could come. I’m so sick of playing hostess I could vomit.”  
“At least you’ve got plenty of hot men on your security team. The one who was sitting next to you at the ceremony is gorgeous.” You see the small smirk on Sam’s lips before he can school his expression.   
“Wilson you keep your mouth shut about this conversation.”  
“Yes ma'am.” He says, that crooked smirk reappearing on his face.   
“Is he single?”  
“Cap? Yea.”  
“Good. Girl get on that.”  
“Nat!” You grab a couple glasses of Champagne off of the trays of a passing waiter and pass one to her, the other to Wanda before taking one for yourself.  
“Can I get you gentlemen anything to drink?”  
“Whisky on the rocks.” Clint says and Loki holds up two fingers signaling he’d like the same.   
“Incoming.” Wanda mutters her lips behind her Champagne flute. You follow her sightline and sure enough Steve is coming your way. Your whole security team are wearing tuxes and damn it all he looks so good.   
“Behave Natasha.” Clint teases, “He does carry a gun.” She scrunches her nose at him causing your little group to laugh.   
“First Lady. The President wishes to speak to you.” Steve informs you, holding out an arm for you to take. You give him a puzzled look. “We’re going to be walking through a large, crowded room. I can’t protect you if I can’t get to you.”   
“Mmhmm.” Nat hums, you ignore her and take his arm with a sigh.   
“Do you know what the President wants?”  
“Nope.” He’s quiet for a moment before glancing down at you, “You look beautiful.”  
“Thank you. You guys all look great too. You blend well.”  
“Part of the job.” He smiles catching Thor’s eye he nods.   
“Something wrong?”  
“No, it’s our hour to do the perimeter guard so Buck’s on his sweep now Thor will go in ten, Sam after then me.”  
“I see.”   
“Mr. President?” Tony turns and grins at you.   
“Thank you. Gentlemen my niece and First Lady Hill.”  
“Pleasure gentlemen.”  
“We were just wondering,” one of them says with a thick accent, “what you’re planning on doing for your project.”  
“Oh, my charity work?”  
“Yes.”  
“Education. I want to focus on making sure that kids of all genders are able to get the education they deserve. Here and abroad.”


	8. Chapter 8

The first 100 days fly by, you’ve never been so busy in your life. Traveling across the country, talking at schools, working with teachers and other administrators. It’s been a whirlwind but a total blast. You’ve really gotten to know your team, Sam was funny, easy going and loyal. Thor looked like a hulking football player but he was sweet, kind of like a teddy bear. Bucky was a flirt, sarcastic and charming as hell. Steve was quiet, thoughtful and seemed to notice everything. He was always the first one there if you were feeling even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Which, being a single woman around dozens of men, happened more often than you’d like. Then there was Quill. Your secretary whose name fit his job description perfectly, he was carefree and easy to talk to and wrote exceptional speeches.   
“Thank you so much for coming First Lady Hill.”  
“It’s a pleasure.” You tell the ambassador with a smile. Much to your team’s discomfort you’d had Jessica get a tour of different school set for you, you’d wanted to go abroad and one of the first places you had scheduled to go was the Middle East. Much to your security detail’s chagrin. They were on high alert, Steve has never been more than two feet from your side.   
“Some of the locals aren’t exactly thrilled with you being here.”   
“That’s not a big surprise.” You tell him and the guys shift uncomfortably.   
“We’ve got some Marines on standby to escort you to the two schools.”  
“Wonderful. What time?”  
“Two hours.”  
“Perfect. I’m just going to get changed and ready to go. I have a head scarf, should I wear it?”  
“Yes.” The ambassador tells you with a small smile. “I’ll meet you out front in two hours.”  
“Thank you Mr. Ambassador.” He nods and you and your crew head upstairs.   
“This isn’t a good idea.” Steve says the second the door to your room closes, “These aren’t people we want to mess with.”  
“Steve I can’t just let them win.”  
“You’re risking your life. All of our lives.” He argues.   
“You guys can stay here. I’ll go with the Marines.”  
“Fat chance.” Bucky huffs, and the other three nod their agreement.   
“I’m just saying, I don’t want any of you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. That includes you Peter, if you’re uncomfortable with this don’t feel like you have to come.”  
“If one of your boys are willing to give me a gun I’m in.”  
“Um, can we do that?” Thor asks looking over at Steve.   
“I was military. Air Force.”  
“I’m good with it. I want as many guns out there as possible.” He rubs his forehead and closes his eyes for a second. “Buck I want you up high. Covering our six.”  
“Copy.”  
“Thor, you’ve got point, Sam left side, Quill right I’ll take flank. And you.” He rounds on you, “No arguments. You do as you’re told got it?”  
“Yes dear.” You tell him pulling the headscarf over your hair and pinning it like the cultural specialist Kamala had taught you.   
“Miss Hill.”  
“Steve.”  
“I need you to take this seriously.”  
“I am. I’m just trying to get you to relax for a second. We’re safe here in the embassy.”  
“Honestly First Lady we’re not completely safe anywhere in this region.”


	9. Chapter 9

The first two visits go well. The Marines that have been assigned to you are friendly and professional, they don’t mince words about the safety. Your team is all on edge which puts you on edge.   
It’s not until the third school that anything really happens. There are crowds, there’ve been crowds at every school so far. But in this crowd there are screaming men. They’re yelling at you, you can’t understand what they’re saying but judging by the looks on their faces and their tone of voice it’s not nice. Bucky’s face hardens and he glares at the group of men, the grip on his weapon tightening slightly. He and Steve had changed up the plan and you now had the two of them on either side of you, Thor directly in front of you with Sam and Peter behind you.   
“What did he say to me?”  
“Nothing I’m willing to repeat.” Bucky growls.   
“That bad huh?” You say with a glance up at him. He gives a curt nod, you keep moving, smiling and waving at the kids that are in the front of the crowd. You don’t see them much but when you catch a glimpse you always make sure to be smiling and happy. You walk up the steps toward the front doors and pause to wave at everyone.   
It’s then the shots ring out. Steve tackles you into the building, his hands going behind your head and his body covering yours.   
“Are you okay?” He asks as more shots fire around you. Your team and the Marines are responding to the group that shot at you. “Hill are you okay?” He asks again, his mouth close to your ear. You can’t seem to form the words, so instead you cling to him and nod your head. “I need you to talk to me.”  
“Yea.”  
“Okay. Breathe for me Hill.” How is he so calm? Your heart is pounding, you can hear it in your ears. “Good. I’m going to move you up against this wall okay?” You nod again and he wraps his arm around your waist then slides the two of you against the wall. Your back is pressed to it, his chest is pressed to yours one of his arms on either side of your body. The rest of your team has fallen back into the building, the Marines are moving back as they continue to fire back.   
“Oh my god.” You whisper before burying your head in your hands.   
“Don’t worry Hill.” We’ve already got backup incoming.   
“I’m so sorry.” You say into your hands, tears slip out of your eyes.   
“Hey, woah.” Steve gently peels your hands from your face. “This is not your fault.” He tells you calmly, “we’re going to be okay.“


	10. Chapter 10

It doesn’t take long for the back up to arrive. To your surprise they’re not US troops. They’re Canadian. They escort you out the back of the building and you can’t stop shaking. You sit sandwiched between Steve and Bucky, attempting to hide how freaked out you really are from them.   
You don’t succeed.   
Damn Steve notices every little thing, he wraps an arm tightly around your shoulders and turns his head so he can whisper into your ear.   
“You’re okay. We’re all okay.”  
“This is all my fault.”   
“No, no it’s not. You didn’t shoot at us.”  
“You were right. Do you know how much I hate saying that?” You mutter, tears filling your eyes again.  
“I can imagine.” You drop your head to his shoulder and focus on the good. You’re all alive. You’re all safe. None of the Marines were hurt. None of your team was hurt. The shooters lead the Marines back to their cave and your uncle had retaliated swiftly. You were going to Germany next, somewhere safe. Somewhere you’d be okay. When you get to the airbase you’re unsurprised to see the plane ready and waiting to go. Thor, Sam and Peter meet you there with what little luggage you had. The ambassador is there, and is apologizing profusely.   
“Mr. Ambassador it’s not your fault. You provided us with the Marines that got us out of there. Thank you.”  
“I’m so glad you and your team are all alright First Lady.”  
“Thank you Mr. Ambassador. Stay safe.” You tell him with a reassuring smile, as you shake his hand.   
It’s not until your plane is in the air that you truly begin to relax again.   
“You should try to get some sleep.” Steve offers quietly from the seat in front of you. You’re curled into a tight ball, chin resting on the back of one hand as you stare out the window.   
“How do you do it?” You ask quietly.   
“Do what?”  
“Willingly put yourself into danger for a stranger.”  
“You’re not a stranger.”  
“I was.”  
“I guess I do it because I need to. I need to protect someone, it’s just in my nature. To fight for the right thing, the good things in life. And you’re good.” He goes to stand and you catch his arm in your hand.   
“Will,” you clear your throat, “will you sit with me? Until I’m asleep?”  
“Of course.” He sits down next you and you curl into him.   
They think you’re asleep when they start to quietly talk. Bucky has taken a seat in the chair Steve was in before.   
“Cap what are you doing?”  
“She asked me to stay.”  
“No Steve. What are you doing?” He asks again and Steve sighs.   
“Honestly Buck. I don’t know.”  
“You’re breaking rule number 3. Never get involved with a client.”  
“I’m not involved.”   
“Bullshit.”  
“Buck.”  
“Steve.” They’re silent for a while and you’ve got a feeling that they’re having one of those silent conversations they always have.   
“Fuck.” Steve whispers and Bucky chuckles humorlessly. But for some reason it makes your heart pound harder in your chest.


	11. Chapter 11

You’d slept against him for a majority of the plane ride, when you woke he was asleep too, a blanket was draped across your body.   
He tries to avoid you for the next few days. Taking the back position to keep an eye on things instead of being on your right. Now Sam or Bucky are there. Thor, as usual is in front, he’s the biggest of the group and is pretty physically daunting. When someone pops a champagne bottle at one of the event dinners and it causes you to flinch and pop up from your seat it’s not Steve’s reassuring hand on your shoulder, it’s Bucky’s.   
Bucky. Who ruined your friendship with his best friend because he thought there were too many feelings involved. When it’s Bucky who follows you to the ladies room you finally snap.   
“Back off Barnes.” You hiss.   
“First Lady?”  
“I think I can manage to go to the bathroom by myself. I’m a big girl. I don’t need you to wipe my ass or anything.”  
“You never had a problem with it when it was Steve.”  
“Steve was my friend.”   
“But I’m not.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“You made him think he was getting too close or some bullshit like that.”  
“When?”  
“Don’t play dumb. On the plane. I wasn’t asleep yet and you came over. Told him he was breaking rule number three. He was my friend and now he doesn’t even talk to me.”   
“He was getting too close. I’ve known that punk since he was too small to defend himself.” Something that’s hard for you to imagine, “I know him better than he knows himself. He was getting too close.” He hisses.   
“Fuck off Barnes.” You growl, “Do you know how hard it is for me to be comfortable in this environment? I’ve got old creepy men hitting on me. Young awful men who want to use me to boost their career. I don’t have any friends to talk to. I don’t ever get to see my family anymore and the one person. The one person I was most comfortable with you drove away!” You snap as a figure comes around the corner.   
“Buck go.” Steve orders and though his friend looks like he wants to argue he doesn’t. “Breathe for me First Lady.” He never addresses you any different when you’re at functions. His hands are gentle when they touch your arms but you’re too worked up.   
“Don’t touch me Steve.” You turn and move into the bathroom. Resting against the door for a second and sigh deeply, with closed eyes.  
“Attentive team you’ve got there.” A kind voice says.


	12. Chapter 12

“First Lady Eliers.”   
“That’s your title now First Lady Hill. I just go by Mrs. Eliers now.”  
“I didn’t know you were going to be here today.”  
“Last minute decision.” She smiles kindly over at you, “Want to talk about it?”  
“How did you do it? I’ve been First Lady for like six months and I’m going crazy. I have four alpha males on my six every second of the day.”  
“Well, I insisted on having a woman on my team.” She gestures to the other woman in the bathroom, “Carol Danvers, the First Lady.” She nods at you and you smile back.   
“Secondly, you need to remember you’re their boss. If you don’t like how they’re handling a situation you can tell them. They won’t change without the push.” She explains kindly.  
“They’re just so stupid!”  
“They’re men dear.” She says with a laugh. “And don’t even get me started on the politicians!” You groan. This gets a full belly laugh from the former First Lady.   
“I didn’t have to deal with that one. You need to find someone to act as if he’s your boyfriend. Keep all those boys away.” You chuckle softly. “Maybe someone like that Steve Rogers. He could protect you and intimidate the boys.” She throws you a wink as she and Carol leave the restroom. Steve peers in at you while the door is open and you decide she’s right. You pull the door open again and grab Steve’s sleeve pulling him into the bathroom. You disconnect him from his team by pulling the wires out of the walkietalkie he’s wearing at his hip.   
“First Lady?”   
“Shut up and listen to me. We only have a minute before your boys storm the room. I need a favor from you. I need you to act as my boyfriend. My date to events.”  
“What?”  
“Otherwise I have to bring a civilian to all this shit that I’m representing my uncle at and you’ll have to protect them too.”  
“That’s a good point.”  
“And you’ll have to vet him. And he’ll have to be taught the procedures everything you already know!” He seems to mull it over, “Please Steve.”  
“Fine.” You stare at him in surprise.   
“Fine?”  
“Fine.”


	13. Chapter 13

“What the hell?” Sam snaps and Bucky eyes the two of you suspiciously.   
“Sorry. I went in to check on the First Lady and my piece cut out.” You stare at him in confusion. Why isn’t he telling his team the truth? Thor nods then turns and heads back to his post, Sam and Bucky don’t seem to believe him. “Everything is fine. First Lady.” He offers you his arm and you take it with a gracious smile. Then let him escort you to your seat.   
It goes on like this for almost six months. If you’re not with The President then Steve goes as your date. He’s sweet and attentive and intimidating enough to keep the politicians from hitting on you. The rest of the team knows what’s going on, Bucky didn’t like it but after your chat with the former First Lady you let him know where you were coming from in an honest and firm but kind discussion. Thor doesn’t seem to give two shits and Sam basically shrugs his shoulders then moves on. It’s not until one bright afternoon when Tony asks you to come to the Oval Office that things get a little, awkward.   
“Mr. President? The First Lady is here to see you.” His secretary Sharon Carter says pushing open the door. She ushers you in and you give her a smile. Your smile freezes on your face when a man stands and smiles over at you. He’s got brown hair with blonde highlights at the temples, unless he’s already graying but he doesn’t seem that much older than you.   
“Hello sorry am I interrupting?”  
“No not at all.” Tony says with a wide grin. “This is Dr. Steven Strange, Dr. Strange my niece the First Lady.”  
“First Lady.” He says not shaking your hands. “Please forgive me. I don’t shake hands.”  
“Germs?”  
“I’m a neurosurgeon.”   
“Oh, pleasure to meet you Doctor.” You stand there awkwardly, and confused.   
“Oh, Dr. Strange is going to be your date to the Met Gala.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Your date. You need one.”  
“Tony.”   
“You have to take a date.”  
“Would you excuse us for a moment Dr. Strange.”  
“Of course. It was a pleasure First Lady. Mr. President.” He says nodding at both of you before leaving.   
“Tony I have a date.”  
“Your secret service detail does not count as a date.”  
“But Tony.”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“It’s unprofessional.”  
“This is going to piss my team off. They’re going to have to do an extensive background check, go over escape plan details, brief him and come up with a new protection plan all in three days.”  
“That’s their job!”  
“No! Their job is to protect me! Not some rich doctor that’s donating to something or another of yours!”  
“Hill.”   
“Tony.”   
“You’re going to do this because I’ve asked you to. You’re going to be polite, charming and kind. You will inform your team that I’ve added a date to your group for the gala and they will take care of what they need to. That is their job.” He says slowly and evenly. His tone of voice tells you that you’re not going to win this one.   
“Yes President Pimp.” You snark before heading out of the Oval Office. You hear him calling after you but you don’t stop.   
“I’m wearing dark purple.” You tell Dr. Strange with a smile, before glancing at the watch on your wrist. “Sorry I’ve got another appointment.” You lie and he smiles at you again. You’re seething and you need to let Steve, Bucky, Sam and Thor know of the change of plans as soon as humanly possible.   
He doesn’t even need to ask if you’re okay. He knows you’re not.   
“What happened?” Steve asks keeping pace with you.   
“I have a new date to the Met Gala.”  
“Wait what? Who?” Sam demands as the three of you stalk through the hallway of the White House.   
“His name is Dr. Steven Strange. I don’t know much about him except that he’s a neurosurgeon.”  
“Sam get Thor on this.”   
“Copy.”   
“Buck we need a new action plan.” He’s quiet for a second before he responds with a terse, “Change of plans. The First Lady has a date.”


	14. Chapter 14

The Gala is nice, it’s a star studded event and with Dr. Strange with you people actually seem to care that you’re there. He’s charming and only mildly attentive. He doesn’t notice the look you share with Steve when he launches into another story, one where he’s the hero.   
A group of women have gathered around him, you watch with cool eyes as he flirts with them. You didn’t want him here in the first place so you don’t care much.   
“Stephen.” You say pulling his attention for a moment.   
“Dr. Strange, dear.” He corrects. Arrogant jackass.   
“First Lady.” You respond coolly, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to the ladies.” He nods before turning his attention away again. Steve offers you his arm, you take it with a forced smile.   
“Keep smiling.” Steve mutters and it actually makes you laugh.   
“Tell Bucky I’m gonna need that flask he keeps in his left pocket.”  
“How do you know about that?”  
“Last week when he plowed through that crowd with me practically glued to him. I could feel it.” You tell him as the two of you round a corner toward the bathrooms.   
“Buck bring the flask.” Steve mutters into his sleeve and you laugh again pressing a kiss to his cheek.   
“My hero!” You lean back against the wall before looking back up at him, “Oh, I got lipstick on your face.” He wipes at it but it doesn’t come off. “Here let me.” You offer straitening up and moving toward him. You gently wipe the dark lipstick from his cheek, his all seeing blue eyes watching you the whole time. He looks like he’s about to say something when Bucky’s even steps fill the hallway.   
“First Lady.” He grins passing you the flask out of his inside pocket. It’s about half full.   
“Please tell me you all haven’t drank this much tonight.”  
“No, it’s been about half full since the two of you started the whole date thing.”  
“And we don’t drink from it on the job. Once we leave you for the night sometimes we’ll drink to a job well done.” Bucky tells you as you take a swig of the liquid. It burns as it trails down your throat.   
“Damn that’s smooth.”   
“Only the best for you First Lady.” Bucky says with a wink and you laugh.   
“At least he’s only here for tonight.” You say with a sigh passing back the flask. The two men nod in agreement.   
But you’re wrong. Dr. Stephen Strange becomes your permanent escort. When you’re not with Tony he’s there, and for a man like Tony who loves a party he seems to be absent from quite a few. Dr. Strange gets more and more obnoxious, he gets more into himself, and pays less attention to you when you slip away to have a quiet moment with Steve.   
So when the music starts at yet another event you’ve been pimped out to Dr. Strange at you’re stunned when he stands and offers you his hand.   
“Dance?” He asks and with all the eyes in the room seem to be on the two of you it’s impossible to refuse.   
“Oh. Sure.” You tell him and he leads you out to the dance floor. One of his hands goes to the small of your back, the other is wrapped around your hand. He doesn’t talk, just moves you to the music. It’s uncomfortable but you force a smile on your face. It’s not until his hand creeps to your ass that you speak. “Move your hand up.”  
“What?”  
“Dr. Strange. Move your hand up or I’ll call my team over for sexual assault.” You hiss through your smile.   
“Most women would consider themselves lucky to be seen with me.” He comments moving his hand to just above your ass. You tuck a strand of hair behind your ear and start to count to 100. One of the boys should be over here to rescue you before then. He’s leaning in, oh god he’s leaning in for a kiss and you don’t want to kiss him but you don’t know what to do. At the very last second you’re able to turn your face just enough that his mouth lands on the corner of yours. Someone clears their throat.   
“First Lady you’ve got a phone call.” Steve says looking furious.   
“Thank you. Excuse me Doctor.” You untangle yourself from his arms and Steve leads you out of the room and away from the crowds.   
“You okay?”   
“I hate him. I’m done. I’m done with this whole charade.” You fume pacing the width of the hallway. “I just- ugh!” Steve catches your arm and gently turns you toward him before planting a kiss on your lips.


	15. Chapter 15

It takes you a second to register that his mouth is on yours. You kiss him back, your fingers going to the back of his head, one of his arms wrapping tightly around your waist. He pulls away from you like you’re on fire and you stare up at him in confusion.   
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.” His voice is ragged.   
“Then why did you?”   
“Because it was all I could think about.” He says running a hand through his hair, “I shouldn’t have.”  
“But you did. And if I can be completely honest with you Steve I’m glad you did.”  
“You’re glad?”  
“Yes.”   
“Why?” He demands.   
“Because, I like you Steve. I think you’re kind, honest, brave, handsome and I like that you make me feel safe. You drive me a little crazy with all your rules but in the long run I know when shit goes down you’ve got me.”   
“I make you feel safe?” He asks quietly and you can’t help the small laugh that slips past your lips.   
“Does that surprise you?”  
“It’s just nice to hear.” He admits, his body has slowly inched closer to where you’re still leaning against the wall. You can feel the heat coming off of him as he leans closer. “I should probably be removed from your detail.”   
“Now why would you do something as stupid as that?” You ask reaching out and tugging on the lapels of his black suit jacket, holding him to you.   
“It could get messy.”  
“If my opinion counts at all I’d rather have someone who cares about me protecting my life than a stranger.” He looks uncertain and you sigh, “Let’s talk about this later okay? I need to get back.” Steve nods and offers you his hand. You take it and he presses your knuckles to his lips before he tucks it into the crook of his arm.   
The two of you walk back into the room in comfortable silence, at least until you see Dr. Strange leering in your direction.   
“All clear.” Steve mutters into his mic before you release his arm.   
“Oh and Steve?” He glances down at you, “If Dr. Strange grabs my ass or tries to kiss me again I’m considering it sexual assault. I may not wait for one of you to get to me.” You pretend not to see the little smirk on his face when he nods.   
“Is everything alright?” Dr. Strange says, you’re mildly surprised that he gives a shit.   
“Yea. Just a friend of mine is extremely stressed out right now, we’ve made plans to meet up this weekend.” You lie easily. He nods clearly not paying much attention now that he knows it’s nothing that concerns him. You sit down and close your eyes for a second, a smile on your face as you let out a long slow breath. He really is the worst.   
The rest of the evening passes quickly, on your way back to the White House you text Tony, letting him know that you’ll no longer be taking Dr. Strange as your date to events. You don’t care if you have to stop going to events, you’re done being pimped out. He’s not happy but you really don’t care. Your eyes meet Steve’s in the rear view mirror and you smile when you hear him give a satisfied little sigh.   
“I’d like to go on a date with Hill.” Steve blurts. The three other men in the car stare at him before turning their gazes on you.   
“You what?” Bucky demands.   
“I’d like to go on a date with Hill.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Okay where the hell is this coming from?” Sam asks from your left.   
“You’re going to break rule number three?” Thor says simultaneously from your right.   
“The fuck Steve?” Bucky growls from the front.   
“Okay boys calm down.” You say as calmly as you can. “Why don’t we wait until we’re back at the White House to talk about this.”  
“Good idea. Mostly because we’ve got a tail.” Steve says glancing out the window at his side mirror.   
“What?”  
“How did you miss that?” Bucky asks glancing back.   
“Clearly I didn’t.” Steve snaps.   
“Guys. Home first.” You remind them as Thor wraps an arm around your shoulders and you glance up at him in confusion.   
“In case I need to get you out of the line of fire.” He explains, “Don’t worry. It usually doesn’t come to that.”  
“Usually?”  
“Thor you’re not helping.” Sam growls checking his gun.   
“Sorry.” Thor says quietly, “If we need to have you get down I want you to come toward me.”  
“Okay.”  
“This is Ms. Marvel’s security team, we have a tail send back up.” Steve says into the two-way radio mounted in the truck.   
“Copy.” Another voice crackles over the radio. Steve takes a sharp turn to try and loose whomever is following you. “What is the other vehicle? Over.”  
“Red, Chevy Impala. License plate Tango, Roger, Echo-”  
“Nine six seven?” You ask cutting him off.   
“Yes.” The three other men stare at you as the radio asks for the plate again. “Hill whose car is it?”  
“Barton. It’s Clint Barton’s car.”  
“Possible friendly.” Steve says into the walkie before glancing back at you, “Call him.” You nod and pull your phone out of your purse and call Clint.   
“First Lady.” He answers.   
“Are you following my SUV?”  
“No but Wanda has my car.”  
“Okay bye.” You hang up and call Wanda. “Wanda please tell me that you’re following me in Clint’s car.”  
“We thought that might be you. Whose driving they’re driving like a maniac.”  
“You can’t just follow me! Damn! Wanda we thought I was in danger! That’s why he’s driving crazy! Wait, whose we?”  
“Nat and I.”  
“Steve it’s Nat and Wanda.” You mutter and he actually growls.   
“Tell them to pull the fuck over.”   
“Pull over.” You relay into the phone. “The guys are going to come talk to you.”  
“Okay?” She seems confused and so are you. You hang up and that’s when you realize what he’s doing. He’s teaching them a lesson.   
“We’re going hot boys.”  
“Steve-”  
“No. Do not argue this one with me.” He snaps his angry blue eyes meet your green ones in the mirror again.   
“Fine.” You sigh and he, Sam and Bucky all pile out of the SUV guns up and on the defensive.


	17. Chapter 17

You and Thor sit in silence while the rest of the team checks on the car that’d been following you. It’s obviously all clear but Nat and Wanda are pretty pissed. It takes a while for you to calm them down, and you make plans for them to come to the White House over the weekend for a movie night.   
No one says anything about Steve’s declaration of wanting to date you until you get back to the White House. Just like you asked. But the four men argue about it for a few minutes then with a sigh Bucky is the last to give in.   
You don’t tell Tony for a few months. You don’t want to raise any unnecessary alarms or cause issues if this is just going to be a fling.   
But it’s not. Steve is smart, kind, caring, protective and so so wonderful. Sometimes you feel like you’ve known him for your whole life and while Tony isn’t thrilled that your entire team broke protocol he can’t deny the way that Steve looks at you. It drives the press crazy that no one will confirm that you’re a couple or not. But you don’t owe them shit.   
“Bucky where are we going?” You grumble shoving your hair out of your face and into a messy bun on top of your head.   
“This way.” He says, not really an answer but since it’s just the two of you padding down the quiet hallway of the hotel you’re not too concerned. If it was a security issue Thor, Sam and Steve would all be here too.   
“That doesn’t tell me anything.” You huff and he chuckles.   
“That’s all I’ve got First Lady.” He tells you. You won’t be First Lady for much longer. Tony had decided that one term as President was enough for him, Rhody had won the election and in three short weeks you’d be a former First Lady. Bucky leads you up a staircase and then holds open the door for you. You shoot him a puzzled look as you pass him and go out onto the roof. You follow the soft glow and find Steve standing next to a table with two glasses and a tub of ice cream.   
“Steve? Did something bad happen?” He knows you well enough to know that ice cream is your go to comfort treat.   
“No, everything is good.” He seems anxious.   
“Do you want to eat this in our room?”  
“No. I just. Come here.” He says softly holding out a hand. You take it and cross into his warm embrace. You may be in Southern California but it’s still chilly with the wind off of the ocean. “I love you.” He whispers, “I love the way you crinkle your nose when you’re frustrated and the way you play with your hair. I love how you know me so well, that you’re willing to give so much of yourself to others. I even love that annoyed little noise you make when we have to get up early. I want to keep falling in love with you over and over everyday. Marry me?” You stare up at him before pulling his mouth to yours kissing him fiercely. He pulls his mouth from yours, just far enough to ask “Baby is that a yes?”  
“Yes. A million times yes.” You tell him before he laughs and kisses you again.


End file.
